1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement the step-by-step or cyclical conveyance from a removal location of printed products, such as, newspapers, magazines or the like, which are supplied to the removal location by means of a conveying unit approximately vertically and spaced apart from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
The feeding or supplying units described above are used, for example, for feeding printed products to stacking devices and make it possible by selective separation to pick-up or transfer the total quantity or a partial quantity of the printed products at the removal location. These devices have the disadvantage that the transfer of the printed products at the removal location between transporting unit and further conveying unit does not take place without interruptions, particularly since the printed sheets are transferred at a relatively high speed from one conveying unit to the next following conveying unit.